Her Doctor, Part 2
by dandycandy13
Summary: This is a continuation of my first work "Her Doctor". There really isn't a need to read that first, but it is a nice back story to this. This part begins around Christmastime after Rose and the human Doctor return to Pete's World. Contains very explicit smut and should not be read by those under the age of 18.


"Doctor, remember that day in the TARDIS when you told me you could dance?" Rose inquired early one afternoon in December.

The Doctor smiled at the memory. Of course he remembered that day, he remembered every day of the past 900 years. "Yes?"

"You never proved it!"

"Well, you were too busy dancing with Jack, or don't you remember that?"

"Can you dance or not, Doctor?"

"I can dance. I've told you that, Rose. You think I'd lie to you?"

"Well, you don't seem to want to prove it."

"That's it," the Doctor said jumping up from where they had both been sitting on the sofa. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and using it to turn on the stereo. He then offered his hand to Rose who took it with a smirk and stood.

The Doctor swept Rose into his arms and they danced. They danced around the entire flat, spinning and dipping, dancing and swaying. By the time they flopped, exhausted back onto the couch the sun had set and it was nearly time for dinner. Rose laid her head on the Doctor's shoulder, grinning widely.

"So, you _can_ dance then?" she asked and they both laughed until they couldn't breathe. They ordered in for dinner and had a wonderful evening talking and watching old movies.

That night, after showering and putting on their night clothes, they lied down in the bed they'd come to share over these past few months. At first Rose just placed her head on the Doctor's chest as she usually did, but this wasn't a night for usual. She placed her hands on either side of the Doctor's shoulders and positioned her body over his and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. Much to her surprise, the Doctor returned her kissing with a passion level to rival her own. He maneuvered their bodies so he was over her instead.

She swallowed hard. Rose knew exactly what she wanted to do, but she was worried as to how the Doctor was going to react. Her fingers found their way, feeling, to the buttons of the Doctor's nightshirt, and began unbuttoning them one by one until his shirt was hanging open, the edges tickling her stomach each time he moved. The Doctor sat up and removed his shirt, smirking. He knew what she was getting at, but he was going to make her work for it.

The Doctor ran his hand down Rose's cheek then set about kissing her, not her lips but her temples, the corners of her eyes, the end of her nose, her cheeks, her chin, her ears, her neck. Rose smiled as the Doctor kissed her, but she wanted more. She decided as he planted another kiss around the base of her neck that it was time to take control of the situation. Rose pushed the Doctor onto his back and straddled him, so that she was sitting on his bare stomach. She then removed her own nightshirt and lay her body on his, taking his lips in hers.

Gasping for breath, the Doctor gave up on making her work for anything. He loved this woman more than all the words in all the languages he knew (which he must say was quite some number) could ever explain and it was time to show her what a timelord was made of. That reminded him: was this going to be the same, now that he was half-human? He hadn't even thought about that yet, but this was no time to be worrying.

He kissed Rose's lips once more then pushed her over onto her back and moved his kisses from her lips yet again, but this time he was stopping at her neck. He kissed her right down the sternum straight to and all around her navel then back up and then, what he was really after. He took her left nipple into his mouth, and she moaned with pleasure as he did. The hand he wasn't using to prop himself up found its way to the string on the waistband of his pajama pants which he quickly pulled loose. He removed his pants, releasing his already throbbing cock, then took Rose's right nipple into his mouth and she moaned loudly again.

Rose wanted to look, she wanted to know. She felt it against her bare leg, but she wanted to know. She'd always thought he was perfect in every way and maybe because of this she half expected his cock to be perfect, too. She reached down and removed her own knickers, kicking them to the floor, next to where he nightshirt hand landed. The Doctor's left hand found its way to the area between Rose's legs as his lips found hers again. It had been so long since he'd loved a woman like this, but somehow he knew exactly what to do, as Rose spread her legs and moaned loudly into his mouth.

As soon as the Doctor released her mouth, Rose pushed him onto his back and let her mouth find its way south. When she saw him, hard and at attention she gasped then took him into her mouth. Her tongue danced around as she sucked and bobbed. The Doctor groaned with pleasure as she did this. Finally after a few minute he pulled her off and pushed her back onto her back and returned the favor, kissing then sucking and licking. His tongue bobbed in and out of his sweet Rose, tasting as delicious as he'd always thought she must. Soon neither of them could take it anymore and Rose threw the Doctor onto his back and positioned herself over him.

She grabbed his cock in her hands and guided it into her soaking wet, throbbing pussy as far as it would go. She lay over him and kiss his lips once, then she began to bounce on him, slowly at first, but soon gaining speed. The Doctor soon took control and pushed Rose onto her back, lifting her legs to his shoulders and penetrating her as deep as he could over and over again. They continued fucking for almost 30 minutes and then the Doctor put his lips to Rose's ear and whispered, "I'm going to cum."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't. Not yet. I want to cum with you." She reached down between her legs and rubbed her clit in quick circles until her breathing rate increased and she moaned, "Now." The Doctor thrust deep into her one last time and together they moaned louder than before and both cam hard. Once they'd finished they both collapsed on their backs. After a few minutes to stop sweating and allow their heartrates and breathing to return to normal, Rose propped herself up on her elbow and kissed the Doctor's lips once then said, "I've wanted that for so long."

"Me, too, Rose. Me, too. I love you."

"I love you, too, Doctor." Rose laid her head on the Doctor's bare chest and pulled her bare body against his as he wrapped his arm around her back to hold her even closer. Soon they both fell into a very deep and refreshing sleep.


End file.
